the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edvard Andersson
Edvard Andersson (born January 13th 1996) is a student from Sweden who attends the University of Dundundun and works part-time as a web developer. He is known for his happiness and high intelligence, and he is very proficient with computer coding. He was also considered somewhat effeminate due to his timid nature, though he is not gay, and has became more manly and brave over the years. He is extremely short sighted and always seen wearing glasses; he is practically blind without them. He does not wear contact lenses due to being too squeamish to put them in. He is also naturally ambidexterous, and he is slightly addicted to eating fruit. Before Edvard started attending the University of Dundundun, he was a student at Colham College which has now burned down. It was revealed in the episode Harry Smith Aces a Test that he won the Pedian Genius of the Year contest when he was in third year at Colham High School. He is also second in command in Morten Larsen's gang The Hovedpersons. In more recent episodes his hair has grown somewhat long. His eyes are now shown to be bright blue, and appear to sparkle a little whenever he is happy. In The Bully TV series Edvard is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Morten Larsen, Jonas Andersson, Oskar Andersson and Torbjørn Larsen's voice actor. He notably speaks with a Stockholm dialect. Early life Edvard was born in Stockholm. His family later moved to Malmö before moving to Pewdstersund via the Dundundun Dimension Warp. He received severe bullying at Pewdstersund Primary School for his intelligence, physical weakness and short sightedness, so he moved to Swotford and subsequently Nerdton in 2004. He started to gain his experience with computers when he used the Pewdstersund Primary School computer lab as a place to hide from bullies. By the age of 8, he was perfectly comfortable in working with MH-DDOS, which even the school's system administrator struggled to use. He would also cry whenever his teacher scolded him for spelling a word wrong, due to it rarely happening. Before he developed an interest in computers, he played with dolls, though he has barely touched one ever since. Relationships Family Edvard lives with his father Oskar Andersson, his mother Åleta Andersson (née Åleta Söderlund), and his younger brother Jonas Andersson who attends Nerdton High School. Edvard's cousins living nearby are Norwegian Morten Larsen, Danish Bjørn Henriksen and Icelandic Svörfuður Hilmarsson. Other cousins who moved back to their home countries are Agner Riis from Norway, Max Cederblom from Sweden, Leo Jespersen from Denmark and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson from the Faroe Islands. Edvard gets along very well with all his cousins. Relationship to Morten Larsen Edvard shares an incredibly strong bond with Morten, who is extremely protective of him. In the episode Colham College Burns Down, Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi knocked Edvard out and trapped him in a locker before Aarron Rayner set the building alight by pure coincidence. In this situation Morten dashed into the burning building to save his life, ending up severely injured himself, though he fully recovered. Edvard was not at all hurt during the incident. In The Bees from Lanfako, Morten guarded him from some unusually dangerous and aggressive bees, getting stung while doing so; in this time, Edvard killed the bees using surströmming, a technique later used around Volcanus to exterminate them all. In some scenarios, Edvard has helped Morten out; he sometimes helps Morten to understand situations that confuse him, and he aided him and Asbjørg in discovering Steve Campbell's dark secret of being a notorious thief who murdered Alex Duncan. Most notably in Genesiscide College's Field Trip, Edvard and the rest of his cousins shoved Matthew Rolfe and Richard Soul out of a RustTrucket 4000 they otherwise would have crashed into Morten, who was too injured to escape; Edvard steered the truck away just in time. Edvard has since recovered from the wounds he suffered from this, which included a broken leg, after some time in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Sexual status Edvard is heterosexual and it was revealed in Edvard Andersson at University that he has started dating Annabella Nylund, an also-Swedish student at the University of Dundundun, who he attended Pewdstersund Primary School with from 2001 to 2004, though they did not initially recognise each other. Only recently have they started to remember they sometimes hung out. In the episode Demon's Adventure, it was revealed that he got Annabella pregnant, and she is carrying twins. She is expected to give birth in Summer 2018. Before these events he was slightly jealous of Morten dating Asbjørg Fjelde, though this never caused them to fall out. Despite not being healthy and muscular, he is considered attractive for other aspects of his physical appearance along with his personality and intelligence. The girls at Colham College, who deemed him very cute, placed him at number 4 in the original Girls' Cool and Hot Scale. Ärnesti Jukanpoika Ärnesti Jukanpoika took a strong dislike towards Edvard since an incident at Colham High School, in which Edvard hacked into a PC Ärnesti typed an assignment on and changed the font to Comic Sans MS, causing him to lose marks for his work. Once Ärnesti found out Edvard did it he threw chairs at him. Many more incidents involving Ärnesti's frightening behaviour occurred since, causing Ärnesti to form a long-standing rivalry with Morten, who was angered by his acts. When Ärnesti and his Estonian best friend Maarjo Mägi posed as policemen to escape from jail and enter Edvard's house to punch him, Morten got so enraged that he shot the pair in the episode Morten Larsen's Fury. Samuel Davidson Samuel Davidson had a hatred towards Edvard for his weak body and found his misfortunes hilarious. Back in his Colham High School days, Samuel often threw sports equipment at Edvard until Morten became furious over this and sneakily knocked him out. Ever since, Edvard was extremely frightened of Samuel to the point where he always skived PE. In the episode Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp, Edvard and Jonas were sent to Samuel's high-security fitness camp called The Davidson Camp, though they were not in the same cabin there. Samuel tried to make Edvard and the other weakest campers muscly in the most brutal ways he could think of, which included forcing them through gruelling exercises and feeding them weight gain products, and threatened to never let them out unless they achieved this. Samuel was notably meaner to him than the other campers despite his failed efforts to stand up for himself. In the episode Edvard Andersson's Great Escape, he helped all the campers to escape from the building, also stealing tapes containing footage of workers bullying campers, which were later shown to the police. All of the camp's staff were arrested; Samuel got a five-year prison sentence as a result. Following the camp scenario, Samuel became extremely obese in prison, and was sent to hospital where he died of a heart attack in February 2017; his last words were "Edvard... I will fight you during your afterlife". Other relationships Edvard's best friends are Asbjørg, Blair Cameron, Zack Blowers, Thomas Wilkinson, Patrick McCrae, Dylan Cook and Bradley Houghton. He is also on very good terms with Akköz Gündoğan, Isabelle Drakenberg, Connor MacEachern and Joshua Turner, the latter of whom lives next door to him. He has been friends with Harry Smith since the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He has been shown to care a lot for Edvard in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever and Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis; he felt extremely guilty when he accidentally caused Edvard's heart to stop by honking the RustBucket 2000's horn. He is also comfortable around Frank Pocock and George Chittenden, who he met at The Davidson Camp. He once had a friend named Henrik Karlsson, whom he met at Coding Dojo in Dundundun in 2011. However, he was shot dead by a member of the Sinco Terrorist Association in July 2013. This caused Edvard to lie in bed, crying. Jonas was also good friends with him; the three would often play retro games together. Although Edvard was one of Catriona McMillan's favourite pupils during his time in her class at Colham High School, he was known to be rather scared of her due to the fact she often shouted at other pupils, and once at him for accidentally bumping into the whiteboard, knocking it down. Health Edvard is generally in very poor health, much to the dismay of his family and friends. His most major health issues are detailed in the sections below. Immobility In August 2014, Ärnesti ran Edvard over with his moped. One of his legs became partially immobile for some time and he got around either by using a crutch to walk or relying on Morten to carry him. Morten got so mad about the aftermath he beat Ärnesti up the next day. Maarjo started being mean to Edvard and his Nordic cousins from that day onwards until his death. Even after the incident the two still bullied Edvard often as his poor physical strength along with his tendency to get out of breath easily made it difficult for him to fight back, although the latter trait is now gone. Edvard's injury led him into many struggles; this has caused him to hate fat people who travel on mobility scooters for no reason other than their own laziness, such as Caleb McKinnon. He often protests by tipping their scooters over and leaving them to kick and scream in the middle of the street. He has also pushed over more than 40 hireable scooters in several Fat Mart supermarkets, causing him to be banned from all of the chain's branches. Walter Wheeler admires this and occasionally applauds him for doing it. Matthew Rice finds it funny too. In The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, a scene in which some Swedish flag emojis absorb into his injured leg and cause a progressing time paradox to zap him has been revealed. This results in him getting mobility back, hence allowing him to avoid the Coconut of Death (thrown at him by Queen Narciss). This change is permanent, revealed by an image of his crutch gathering dust at the end of the credits roll. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015, Edvard gained a little bit of muscle mass, particularly due to his leg being fixed. Morten could still pick him up easily, especially considering he has become more muscular too. However since Edvard started medical treatment for heart issues (see below), he has lost a lot of weight and is now even lighter than he was during his injury. Heart issues In the episode Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever, Harry honking the RustBucket 2000's horn as a prank caused Edvard's heart to stop by pure accident. After Jonas performed CPR, he was rushed to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary where he was discovered to have a damaged heart valve the quacks at Genesiscide Hospital had overlooked numerous times. This has been the root cause of his poor physical fitness, which resulted in the pupils at Pewdstersund Primary School (most notably a boy named Rikard Sandberg) and Samuel Davidson bullying him. The damaged valve was replaced in the episode Harry Smith Skips School. His recovery from this initially progressed well, however his health suddenly took a turn for the worse in Harry Smith's Pool Party. He was kept in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary a second time due to this, before he was released in the episode Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen!. During Edvard's absence from university, Jonas temporarily took over work on Edvard's game Funky Bomber whilst he emailed it to Annabella, who added the code onto the game at university. Upon returning, Edvard became impressed with Jonas' additions to the game. In the episode Edvard Andersson's Appointment, Edvard suffered a heart infection from crashing into a bin full of dirty staples at university. His new valve was also found to be faulty, so he has had another replacement. Due to these events permanently weakening him, he is no longer considered a main character in the TV series, although he temporarily returned to a major role in the episode Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp. He has, however, still appeared regularly in episodes and video games due to him being very popular amongst fans of the series. Other Edvard is not tolerant of hot weather, especially as of recent months; two somewhat minor heat waves in Summer 2017 made him very dizzy and weak. Works *Move the Guy (2007) - a basic platformer game he made; it was his first work *Edvard's 3D Shape Generator (2008) - a 3D shape generator *Living the Dream (2009) - an action adventure game inspired by Great Automatic Thief. It was also Edvard's first game to use an engine he programmed himself. *Fart Warriors: A New Mission (2010) - a ROM hack of Fart Warriors he made with Jonas and members on the Saga forums *Decompileria (2012) - a decompiler *Moon Runner (2014) - a short action adventure game Edvard made in his spare time. It was inspired by many doodles he and Morten drew at school. *Locateur Pro (2015) - a program for tracking down locations *Stinkstagram hack (2015) - in 2015, Edvard obtained the source code of Stinkstagram, so him and Jonas made a hack that notifies the user if they have been unfollowed or blocked *Funky Bomber (2016) - a rhythm game he has mostly worked on, with the help of Jonas who finished off the coding *Moon Runner 2 (2017) - an action adventure game he made as a sequel to Moon Runner *The Island's Sword (TBA) - an RPG he is working on with Jonas (responsible for some concepts and coding), Annabella (responsible for music and SFX) and Asbjørg (responsible for character designs) *Trailblazer (TBA) - a shoot-em-up he is working on School exams Edvard took Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Business Studies, Design and Technology, Geography and ICT for his PQA school leavers' exams in 2013. He got the following grades: *Biology - A *Business Studies - A *Chemistry - A *Design and Technology - A *English - B *Geography - A *ICT - A *Mathematics - A *Physical Education - F *Physics - A Overall grade - B+ Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) Season 2 *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Harry Smith Goes Shopping *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's New Idol Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith Aces a Test *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has, and sends a text message to him) *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *Yuko Hataya Gets Arrested *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Bad Day (sends a text message to Patrick McCrae) *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream Season 7 *Harry Smith's Horrible Homework (appears but has no lines) *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's Personality Swap (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Edvard Andersson at University *Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? *Daniel May's Return to College (mentioned) Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis *Harry Smith in Deep Trouble (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club (mentioned) *Harry Smith Skips School Season 9 *Kenny Kendrick's Time Bomb (appears in a dream Annabella Nylund has) *Harry Smith's Pool Party (mentioned) *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Asbjørg Fjelde! *Bjørn Henriksen's Drunk Driving *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith Celebrates Valentine's Day *Annabella Nylund Makes Chiptune (mentioned) Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment *Harry Smith Observes a Fight at MacRonald's (appears but has no lines) *Patrick McCrae and the CloudySound Spambots (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework! Season 13 *Morten Larsen's Fury *Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp *Edvard Andersson's Great Escape *Samuel Davidson's Prison Life (appears in Samuel Davidson's thoughts) Season 14 *Harry Smith In Detention *The Bees from Lanfako *Harry Smith and the Arcade's Dark Secret *Genesiscide College's Field Trip *Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital *Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Worlds of Dreams Season 15 *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare *Harry Smith and the Maths Monster (appears in a dream Samuel Davidson has) *Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster *Harry Smith's Worst Christmas Ever (appears in a dream Samuel Davidson has) *Harry Smith Goes to EYEKEA Video game appearances Edvard plays major roles in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and his cousins join forces with Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang to save future Volcanus and subsequently themselves from an evil conformist ruler, Queen Narciss. His future counterpart also appears in the game as a non-playable character who cuts off her communication with her minions and helps the protagonists to overthrow her. His injured leg is also fixed forever at the end of the game (see 'Immobility' section above for details). Edvard is one of Queen Narciss' biggest threats as his computer skills can cause all sorts of trouble for her; he can also access secret areas by opening restricted access doorways in conformist-run buildings. In battle, Edvard is useful for defence only, having the worst offensive abilities in the game. He is confirmed to play a major role in its upcoming sequel The Bully RPG 2. Edvard also appears as an unlockable character in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP, though the player must have a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, purchase him as DLC or scan his amiibo. Despite his very slight build, he is a member of the heavy weight class due to his height - as a result of this he is unusually lightweight and easy to knock around compared to other characters in the class. He has his own very fast, tight drifting kart called the Svenergiser, which is also unlockable. He will also appear in the upcoming sequel The Bully: Super Kart GP 2, with his own vehicle being an updated version of the Svenergiser known as the Svenergiser X. Edvard was originally cut from the role of a playable character in the game The Bully: Board Race to avoid leaking spoilers over the fix to his injured leg in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He was at first replaced with Blair Cameron - he has since been added again, and he additionally appears as a lightweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match although his playability in these two games is a very similar situation to Super Kart GP. Quotes *"I've lost my glasses! NOOO!" - appears in Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *"And this here is my Macrohard Doors Ex-Pee computer. It's a beauty!" - appears in Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *"Time for some hacking...MWAHAHAHA!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick *"Great work, Jonas!" - appears in Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *"Morten! Help!" - appears in various episodes *"Hahaha! You'd have loved to see the look on Ärnesti's face when I gave his assignment...the Comic Sans MS treatment!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis Gallery Sick.jpeg|Sick Edvard, as he appears in Edvard Andersson's Appointment Category:Bespectacled characters Category:Characters Category:Characters of Nordic descent Category:Characters with disorders Category:Gamers Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:Protagonists Category:Underweight characters Category:University of Dundundun students Category:Eliminated characters